


Bloodied and Bruised

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann gets hurt, Newt needs to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Bloodied and Bruised  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com)  
Summary: When Hermann gets hurt, Newt needs to make sure he's okay.

Newt throws the door to Hermann's room open without even bothering to knock. His hair looks even wilder than usual and there's worry on his face. "Hermann?"

Hermann blinks in surprise. "I thought your conference didn't end until tonight."

"I left early. Tendo texted me and said you got hurt." Newt crosses his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I knew how important your conference was and didn't want to be a bother." Hermann looks away from Newt. "I had a pain flare in my leg and before I could regain my balance, I fell." When he had fallen, he'd been terrified he would either land on his skull or break something. Instead, he'd ended up with a set of bruises and some stitches.

Newt crosses the room faster than Hermann thought possible. The smaller man reaches out, putting his hand on Hermann's shoulder. The touch isn't enough. He slips his shoes off and carefully climbs up onto the bed, making sure not to accidentally land on top of Hermann.

"Newton, what in the world are you doing?" Hermann rolls over onto his back, grimacing as the stitches in his injured leg pull.

Newt doesn't speak, he just grabs the blanket and tugs it down. The blanket is quickly followed by the top sheet. Newt focuses on Hermann's leg. He can see the edge of a bandage sticking out from underneath Hermann's 'old man' pajamas. Whatever Hermann is going to say next vanishes as Newt leans in and brushes his lips over the skin below the bandage.

Newt rolls the pant leg up to Hermann's knee. His fingers skim the surface of the bandage, the touches so light Hermann barely feels them. Newt gives Hermann a questioning look. Hermann bites his lip before nodding his head. He holds still as Newt removes the bandage.

The skin underneath is already a wide assortment of colors from where Hermann smacked into the chalkboard before finally hitting the floor of the lab. A neat row of stitches runs along the fleshy part of Hermann's calf. He's fairly certain the corner of the chalkboard was the culprit.

Hermann sucks in a breath when Newt kisses his way along the worst of the bruising. He swallows a couple of times, trying to make his voice work. "Newton." The word is just shy of a whisper, so he tries again. "Newt."

Newt stops what he's doing, his eyes going wide. "Did I hurt you?"

"Come here."

Hermann braces himself as Newt surges forward. Moments later, Newt has a knee on either side of Hermann's waist and his arms around Hermann's back. They kiss softly before letting it deepen into something neither of them have control over. Hermann doesn't pull away until air becomes a serious factor.

"Are you okay?" Newt climbs off of Hermann before sinking down onto the mattress. He rests his head on Hermann's thigh. "I was worried."

"I know." Hermann runs his fingers through Newt's hair. "I'll be fine, Newton."


	2. Bloodied and Bruised art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic art I comissioned from [alienfirst](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/).


End file.
